cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/recife . May 20.]] . May 22.]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. *Facebook: Marcha Da Maconha Recife. Local links Return to top. *Brazil. Cannabis-related links. *marchadamaconha.org - forums. marchadamaconha.org Pernambuco forums. Google site search for Recife. *filipetadamassa.blogspot.com - (search) *Google image search: Marcha da Maconha Recife. * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Recife *Google images. *Wikipedia: Recife. *Wikitravel: Recife. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Recife. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. GMM, May 20: *Forums: Marcha da Maconha -> Pernambuco. 2011 Return to top. GMM, May 22: *Marcha da Maconha Recife 2011 | Brasilianas.Org. Videos. *Flickr photos: Marcha da Maconha em Recife 2011. *Photos: Marcha da Maconha em Recife 22-05-2011 - Fotoarena. *Metades: Marcha da Maconha. *Espaço Banal: Marcha da Maconha do Recife 2011. *Marcha da Maconha reúne cerca de 2 mil pessoas no Recife. *filipeta DA massa - cultura canábica / cannabis culturali / cannabis culture (pt-br): #marchadamaconha recife 2011 - arte: @camposflavio. *Marcha da Maconha pede mais debate sobre descriminalização - Jornal do Commercio. *Article and photos: Marcha da Maconha pede mais debate sobre descriminalização - Jornal do Commercio. Google translation: For an hour and a half, about a thousand demonstrators were on the streets of Recife Center for the fourth edition of the Marijuana March, urging the expansion of the debate on decriminalization of the plant and harm reduction policies. The motion passed with ease, leaving the Coin Street at about 15:15 and returning at the same point before 17h. "We want to legalize the trade to ensure that users and the plant is used for medicinal and industrial," said Gilberto Lucena, one of the organizers. During the tour, participants booed the police in Sao Paulo, who chided the Marijuana March that would occur in the city last Saturday (21). On the other hand, as thanks to the Public Prosecutor of Pernambuco, who gave up asking the courts to ban the march in Recife, the members made a stop in front of the building of the organ. About 40 officers of the 16th Battalion monitored the event. *Marcha da Maconha reúne cerca de 2 mil pessoas no Recife. **Google translation: The Marijuana March 2011 in Recife gathered about 2000 people, according to an estimate of the Military Police of Pernambuco. The demonstration schedule and comply with the roadmap agreed with the state prosecutor, who wanted to avoid proximity to a children's event organized by the government, in the same neighborhood of Recife Antigo. The car sound volume gave the first slogans to 15h, and the demonstration was closely followed by about 30 policemen. When you find the organizers of the protest, Major and Major Djalma Antonio Silva Filho reported that prosecutors would guarantee their right to manifest, but no one could make use of drugs. There were no reports of incidents during the two hours that the march traveled streets and bridges between the neighborhoods of Recife Antigo and St. Joseph At one point, protesters booed the Justice of São Paulo by the prohibition of the march in the capital city. Then they applauded the Public Prosecutor of Pernambuco "who knows the guarantees of our Constitution," said the sound truck. Posts friendly debate on the legalization and decriminalization of the drug were given the microphone. The organizers followed the guidance of police and warned by the sound system was not anyone to smoke or possess marijuana. At about 2 km away, there was an act contrary to rally for the legalization of drugs, the march of the family, called by state legislators of the evangelical bench. In estimating the Major Son, the march of the family gathered about 1500 people. They focused on the Legislative Assembly, walked a few streets and dispersed after they kneel in the streets of Aurora, near the estuary of the river Capibaribe. 2009 Return to top. Recife. recife(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org/blog - Rua do Apolo - Bar do Fogão, 14hs. 3 de Maio. GMM, May 3: *marchadamaconha.org. *filipeta DA massa - cultura canábica / cannabis culturali / cannabis culture (pt-br): marcha da maconha recife - 2009. *Marcha Da Maconha Reúne Duas Mil Pessoas No Recife - Growroom. 2008 Return to top. GMM. May 4, 2008. Sunday: *Another video: Marcha da Maconha 2008 - RECIFE/PE. *Photo, report: filipeta DA massa - cultura canábica / cannabis culturali / cannabis culture (pt-br): marcha da maconha recife / 2009 - reunião quinta-feira (12/03) - DCE da Unicap. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil Category:City pages with embedded videos